


Entr'Acte: The One With The Wedding

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [231]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blacksmithing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Johnlock - Freeform, Kilts, London, M/M, Scotland, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ After their case in the village famed for romantic runaways, Sherlock has a surprise for John. It involves kilts, an anvil, a man good with his hands – and a wedding!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

Gretna Green is as I said earlier the place ever associated with marriage, because of the period of about eighty years (1770-1856) when the law against men absconding with unwilling (or sometimes willing) girls was tightened in England but the fast road to Scotland meant that many could flee there and be married 'over the anvil', a ceremony which under Scots law was as good as a church marriage in England. John wished to visit the little blacksmith's forge (it was rather attractive) and the snooty lady in charge of it looked disapprovingly at the two of us while boasting to other visitors about how they were booked up ages in advance. I said nothing but smiled to myself.

We got back from our visit to Wigtownshire late and I told John that we would catch the sleeper from Carlisle the following evening. He seemed surprised that I was not up for sexy times that night but was prepared to settle for some of that manly embracing that he tolerated for me and would I kindly refrain from smirking quite so much? He was so cute when he was annoyed!

A few hours later he was more than a little surprised to be woken by a fully-dressed Mr. Sherlock Holmes. He looked puzzled at first and only slowly realized that I was wearing The Kilt. There may or may not have been a very small whine from someone who was not a consulting detective.

Make that a large whine. And his breathing was notably faster.

“Not for that, my love!” I grinned. “We have a little journey to undertake tonight.”

He yawned but dragged himself up, had a quick wash and went to get dressed; although his breathing increased again when he realized that I had laid out his own kilt. I led him out the back of the hotel and we walked through a silent village to the smithy which, to his evident surprise, had a light on inside. I paused at the gate.

“Do you remember our friend Mr. Vulcan Iden-Goring?” I asked.

“The Hammersmith Wonder”, he answered. “Mr. De'Ath's friend.”.

“I visited him the other week”, I explained, “once I knew that I was coming up here, and he sent a message to the smith here, a Mr. McLean. There is a brotherhood amongst that ancient trade and our mighty friend asked a favour. That favour has been granted.”

He gulped, and there were tears in his eyes I nodded.

In the village of lovers we had our union blessed according to ancient Scots law, There may or may not have been tears. A lot of them.

All right there were. But they were from both of us so that was all right.

֍


	2. Chapter 2

One of the many questions asked by John's readers when he belatedly published the Dowson case and our 'wedding' thereafter was as to why we did not follow tradition further and partake of a honeymoon. In fact I did offer John a week away in Paris but he said that he would much rather just have a week of non-stop sexual gratification back in Baker Street.

Seven days later what was left of my love may just have understood that old saw about being careful what you wish for! I had telegraphed Mrs. Singer from Scotland to say that we would not be needing the maids for a week, and angel that she was she had the room thoroughly cleaned before we reached 221B so I had generously chosen to forgive the smirk she had had as John had fairly sprinted upstairs with me in close pursuit (all right, I admit that I _was_ thinking of that rifle). And then.....

It would need a major story of its own to cover our sexual adventures over the next seven days. Save to say that we got through over a month's supply of aftercare unguent in that time – thank the Lord that we always stocked up well in advance and not just as someone claimed that 'I could be a 'horn-dog' at times, whatever one of those was. The nineteenth century was coming to an end but we were seeing it out with a bang!

֍


End file.
